The present invention relates to a computer implemented method for communicating between local or at least one remote logical partitions and more specifically to establishing, maintaining, and switching among non-redundant and redundant communications between nodes.
InfiniBand® and Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) are technologies for high speed connectivity between hosts and servers. InfiniBand is a registered trademark of the InfiniBand Trade Association.
There is a large existing base of servers, applications, and clients that are coded to the transport control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP) sockets interface for communication. TCP/IP sockets communication can be too heavy, particularly in environments where virtualization permits the application of techniques to remove overhead in processing in passing data among logical partitions. In particular, some form of response or reaction is necessary to compensate for errors that can occur in connections that are formed using alternate connection methods.